world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072014EddyVyllen
11:48:18 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 23:48 -- 11:48:22 CG: hello, gary? 11:48:34 GC: Sup? 11:48:46 CG: I need you to do something fun for me. 11:49:37 GC: Go on th3n... 11:49:52 CG: I need a way to troll Thiago. 11:49:59 CG: I don't trust him. 11:50:08 GC: Ugh. 11:50:28 CG: Look. Help me, I take the rap, and I go down instead. 11:50:40 CG: I'm just a human anyway. 11:51:23 GC: You know, th3 way you us3 th3 word "human" mak3s m3 think you ar3n't human... 11:51:37 CG: You can think what you want of me. 11:51:58 CG: I'm giving you an opportunity to mess with the worst troll you know. 11:52:07 CG: and you take no consequences for it. 11:52:16 GC: And I will gladly acc3pt! 11:52:38 CG: I need to ask what else you can do besides play laser harp 11:52:46 CG: I wanna make it hard for Thiago to make good on his kill threat on Tethys. 11:53:46 GC: I can hack. 11:53:52 CG: Really now? 11:54:04 GC: D3ath thr3ats ar3 pr3tty comon on Alt3rnia... 11:55:38 CG: I wanna make sure it stays unfulfilled 11:55:51 CG: Besides, It'll be fun seeing him suffer. 11:56:00 GC: h3h3h3h3h 11:56:17 CG: I have a friend I asked to spy on him. Another nerd who's in our band. 11:56:34 CG: galimatiasArguria. 11:57:23 CG: I need a way to send a bug to Thiago. 11:57:37 CG: If your hacking is any good I imagine you can use a program to get in? 11:58:01 CG: Because I need something to use as a trojan horse. 11:59:04 GC: I can do this... 11:59:21 CG: I'll send you a file...and I intend to give it to Thiago when i see him again. 11:59:36 CG: By the way...That gut feeling about your thoughts of my species... 11:59:52 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --Eddy Malloy.Jpg sent-- -- 11:59:59 CG: I'm only half. 12:00:14 CG: and this is the file i want to send to Thiago with the trojan horse. 12:00:34 GC: That's cool! I'm "fri3nds" with a Half-Human Half-Troll! 12:00:45 CG: Heh. Thanks. 12:00:49 CG: Glad to hear it. 12:01:00 CG: And you get to help this halfie out with making your enemy have issues. 12:01:47 GC: ] >:} 12:02:34 CG: Just make sure you make the program lead back to my computer as a hub. 12:02:46 CG: that way if he counter hacks, he'll think I'm hacking. 12:03:26 GC: Y3s... I'll us3 you as a Proxy. 12:03:44 GC: And I doubt that idiot could "count3r' hack m3... 12:06:22 CG: let's hope so. 12:06:50 CG: Plus my computer is only used for games and FLARPing and chatting. 12:07:05 CG: I can always earn another FLARP optimized computer. 12:09:53 GC: FLARP... Tja 12:10:21 GC: *That's a gam3 I... n3v3r play3d. 12:10:29 CG: Fatal Live Action Role Play. 12:10:29 GC: ] :/ 12:10:39 CG: I'll tell you more about it. 12:10:49 GC: doubl3 ] :// 12:11:07 CG: You get to use deadly weapons and kill stuff. 12:13:19 GC: Sounds int3r3sting... but... Rol3 Play? bluh. 12:16:15 CG: There's more killing going on than role playing...and it helps with your acting and pretending to be honest or hiding your true self. 12:16:22 CG: Might even make you more deceitful with Thiago 12:16:38 CG: and you can wear cool costumes like what I'm wearing in that picture. 12:18:56 GC: Hm... 12:19:56 CG: What do you say? 12:21:05 GC: I'll ch3ck it out... 12:21:14 CG: how's the trojan file? 12:21:59 GC: ...h3h3h3h3h3h.... 12:22:39 GC: I'll g3t back to you lat3r ] >:} 12:22:53 GC: By333EddyMalloy (talk) 12:22:57 CG: Seeya. 12:23:01 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 00:23 --